The Hunger Games: The Fandom Games
by CoolasDuck
Summary: Join 24 of your favorite characters from 12 different fandoms in a fight to the death in the 23rd Fandom Games. This years hosts and gamemakers are yours truly, CoolasDuck (Duckie) and Smileyface519 (Smilely).


"And we're live in 3, 2, 1," The director yelled then points at the two hosts sitting at the desk to signal to them that they are live and probably should start talking.

"Hello Good Fandoms of our world!," Duckie over excitedly shouted at the cameras that were now broadcasting all over our nation. Everyone would be watching to see who would be the new tributes in the 23rd Fandom Games.

"I'm here with the my co host, co game maker, and partner in crime Smiley!"

"Thank you Duckie! Again, welcome to the 23rd Fandom Games! We are here to show you the recaps from the reapings of the Fandom Games. Let's head to Fandom One." The feed cuts from the two at the news desk to the reaping of Fandom One.

Fandom One: Marvel. Full of super heroes and heroines alike. Many people stand in the background and watch as their favorite heroes and heroines wait nervously to be picked.

"Because of their power and might, these tributes will be a force to reckon with in the arena," Duckie commented.

"That's because they are part of the Career pack. Wait, look Nick Fury is announcing the tributes!" Smiley said happily as Nick Fury took the stage with a clear bulletproof glass bowl in the middle of the stage.

He stepped up to the podium and addressed the crowd, " Hello Fandom One, It is that time of year again. Time to pick tributes for the 23rd Fandom Games." The crowd was silent as they looked up to the man that could change their fate by picking their names.

"Our first tribute from Fandom one is," he pulled a name out of the bulletproof glass bowl, scanned it and then said, "... Tony Stark!" Tony walked up to the stage smiling and waving at the crowd and Cameras.

Nick looked at him, rolled his eyes and continued his speech. "Our second tribute is," Nick looked for a slip of paper and read the next name," Loki of Asgard!" Loki somberly walked up to the stage and stared off into the distance, not even acknowledging Tony's existence.

"Loki and Tony!," Duckie exclaimed, " This is crazy!"

Smiley rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and said, "Let's head to Fandom Two: Black Butler."

Fandom Two was a Victorian Period looking place. Queen Victoria stood on the stage next to a large crystal bowl. Queen Victoria smiled happily at the podium and said to the crowd, "Welcome. Fandom Two. The first tribute we have for the 23rd Fandom Games is Sebastian Michaelis!" The demon butler smiled pleasantly as he walked up to the stage. She looked for another name in the crystal bowl. She read from a red slip of paper. "The next tribute from this fandom is Grell Sutcliff," she said plainly. Grell quickly bounded for the stage and once he stood next Sebastian, you could practically see the red hearts floating off of Grell. You could tell Sebastian was inwardly groaning because of the crazy lovesick, reaper next to him.

"That was interesting picks..." Smiley commented.

"You could say that again Smiley," Duckie mentioned," Let's take a look at the next Fandom, American Horror Story: Murder House.

The murder house stood in its dark, ominous state. There was some murmoring in the crowd, mostly from the gay couple's fighting. All were silenced when Violet Harmon took to the makeshift stage that was usually the gazebo. She ignored the crowd of people waiting for her and stuck her hand in the 1920's era vase. Her usual uninterested voice rang through the yard, " Our first tribute is… Tate Langdon." Tate shuffled up to the stage and gave Violet a sorry look then stared at the ground. She didn't meet his eyes, all she did was continue to look for another name. Violet looked at the slip of paper she just grabbed. " Moira O'Hara is our next tribute. The old woman walked up to the stage and gave Vivian Harmon a sympathetic look, and shot Constance Langdon an evil glare.

"Well you can tell they all like each other there.." Duckie said sarcastically.

"Ok! Now let's head to Fandom Four: Hetalia!" Smiley said quickly changing the subject.

The World Conference building stood tall behind the wooden stage. Germany stood on stage with his usual scowl on his face as placed his hand into a bowl with many of the other nations flags around the bowl. "Ze first tribute iz... France," he said as the Frenchman happily jumped onto the stage. You could almost hear his obnoxious laugh. Germany quickly got started picking another name before the frenchman could start flirting with any of women in the nearby crowd. " Ze next tribute iz uh Belarus!" The small girl quietly walked onto the stage glaring at no only the crowd but the Frenchman who was now throwing roses into the crowd. "Zats enough France!" Germany yelled as the cameras cut out.

Smiley groaned and started hitting her head repeatedly on the desk from the Frenchman's antics then mumbled something about a frying pan and France.

Duckie laughed and was pounding her fist on the desk. "Let's move to the next fandom… Ok Smiley," she murmured through her laughing fit.

"Right!" Smiley said glaring at her friend.

" Okay! On to Fandom Five: Ouran Highschool Host Club," Duckie exclaimed while quickly composing herself.

Kyoya Ootori stood on a platform in the middle of music room three. He delicately stuck his hand into a vase that looks very expensive looking vase "The first person to be a tribute for our Fandom is Tamaki Suou," Kyoya said as the tall blonde bounced and twirled his way onto the platform next to Kyoya. "The next tribute from our Fandom is...Haruhi Fujioka." The short girl made her way slowly up to the platform. Tamaki almost fell off the stage when he heard the name of his beloved was called to be in the Fandom Games as well.

"Well I think he might have some troubles in the games…" Duckie commented.

Smiley was pinching the bridge of her nose at the blonde's antics and just sighed in response to Duckie's comment.

The cameras switched to Fandom Six: Sherlock.

The apartment 221B was filled with people, Mrs. Hudson, the landlady stood by a small podium and an ordinary glass bowl. She pulled out a slip from the bowl and yelled out over the commotion, " Our first tribute is Mr. Sherlock Holmes…." She looked around the room. "Sherlock!," She yelled, "Where the bloody hell is Sherlock?" The crowd looked around in disbelief that the tribute was not present. Suddenly, Sherlock and John Watson burst into the apartment

.

"Sorry, We're late everyone," Dr. Watson said.

"There was a homicide and it was just so fascinating," Sherlock said excitedly. "Wait who is our first tribute, Mrs Hudson?"

"You, Mr. Holmes, you are our first tribute," she said, very annoyed at him being late.

"Oh… well then," Sherlock said as he took his place next to her.

Mrs. Hudson pulled another slip of paper out of the bowl. "Our next tribute is Dr. John Watson."

He took his place next to Sherlock. Sherlock whispered to him in a tone almost inaudible to the camera, "You survived Afghanistan, these stupid games can't be all that hard?"

"No, these games are made by people smarter than you Sherlock," John said as the cameras went away from the fandom.

"Damn right we are smarter than Sherlock," Duckie said not realizing she was on camera.

Smiley coughed and nudged her friend next to her to signal they were on camera again. "Right... Let's head to the next Fandom: Doctor Who."

Duckie pointed at the camera while she had her face buried in the papers on her desk.

The Tardis was filled with all 12 Doctors and companions, plus representatives from all the aliens. The camera look at the Eleventh Doctor who was on a stage that looked hastily made. He was eating fish sticks and custard. He straightened his bow tie before starting to speak. " Um well Geronimo lets do this!"

He scanned the crowd and then proceeded to pull a name from a bowl that was metalic with buttons, it was a very futuristic looking bowl. "Our first tribute is…. Me wait not me … Nine! Nine is our first tribute!" Nine walked up to the stage with a wild smile on his face. "Okay our next tribute is…," the doctor's face soured," a dalek." All the doctors except Nine stuck their tongues out in disgust.

The dalek rolled up to the bowl and screeched in its annoying, monotone voice," EXTERMINATE!" Just as it yelled that the bowl disappeared in a gust of smoke.

"Fantastic!" Nine exclaimed as he looked at his fellow tribute, "these should be interesting games!"

"They already are..." Smiley groaned after the cameras cut away from the Doctor Who Fandom.

" As Nine said these games will be ' Fantastic'," Duckie chuckled at her crumby joke.

Smiley rolled her eyes and said, " Okay lets head to Fandom Eight: Harry Potter."

In the great hall of Hogwarts Castle, Albus Dumbledore stood at his podium in the Great Hall of the Castle and next to him was an immaculate looking bowl that contained the names of the teachers and students alike. "Silence!" Dumbledore yelled and it echoed through the Great Hall silencing the crowd. "Our first tribute for the Fandom games is...Harry Potter" Instant chatter started as Harry Potter made his way to the front of the Great Hall and stood by Dumbledore. "Quiet!" Dumbledore yelled again, silencing the crowd. "Our next tribute to enter the Fandom games is... Cedric Diggory!" The chatter instantly started up again as Cedric walked up to where Harry was standing again.

"I **find** it hard to believe that we will be entering another tournament," Cedic murmured to Harry not realizing they were on camera.

"Cedric, it's not going to be the same as before this going to be a lot harder," Harry grumbled at Cedric.

"I **find** that hard to believe, Potter," Cedric said as the cameras cut away from the Fandom.

Smiley and Duckie were shuffling papers on their desk trying hard not to laugh and Cedric's 'find' puns. "Ok! So let's **find **out what's happening in Fandom Nine: South Park," Duckie said.

All Smiley could do was nod from behind a stack of papers in her hands trying desperately not to start dying of laughter from Duckie's 'find' joke as the cameras cut away from them.

The camera moved to the center of the town of South Park, Colorado. The mayor stood on a platform that looked like it was built by a load of Cartman's shit. The whole town was gathered, even Satan and his son Damien were present for this monumental event. The mayor reached into a big bowl made of snow to find a soggy slip of paper. "Our first tribute from South Park is Kenny McCormick," the mayor shouted over the din of the crowd which could be blamed on Eric Cartman. Kenny shuffled up to the stage and mumbled something that was not audible thanks to the noise and the fact that his face was always shoved into his orange parka. The mayor continued, " Our final tribute is….. Eric Cartman!" The crowd cheered as the town fatass waddled up to the stage.

" F*ck you South Park, Ya filthy Poofaced assbut-" The camera's quickly went away from the foul mouthed fourth grader and back to the studio where Duckie and Smiley sat.

"For a fourth grader, he sure has a foul mouth. Someone should wash his mouth out with soap..." Smiley grumbled to herself.

Wide eyed Duckie mumbled, " I've never heard such rubbish from ten year olds before." "Anywhore we should move on to the next fandom, Fandom Ten: Gaming!"

In the middle of a Gamestop store was many gamers from the Youtube world which all had gathered into one Gamestop to see who would be called into the Fandom Games. The manager of that particular Gamestop stood at the checkout counter of the Gamestop where a bowl that had various game council names around the bowl. He stuck his hand into into the bowl pulling out the first name, "PewDiePie," was all the manager could say before PewDiePie walked up to the counter leaning against it once he got up there. "Our next tribute is...CinnominToastKen." Ken walked up to the counter with his usual bear hat on his head and stood next to PewDiePie. The two automatically began nudging each other knowing in a friendly way. Which then turned into a "manly" hug but then that turned into them clinging onto each other. The sound of screaming fangirls screaming could be heard in the background as the cameras cut away from Fandom Ten.

"I thought that was going to be normal but I guess I was wrong..." Smiley trailed off and was once again pinching the bridge of her nose.

Duckie was trying to contain her excitement at the two gamers actions. Smiley noticed her co host's silence and waved her hands in front of her face. "Uh... Duckie we are back...Uh, Duckie are you alive," Smiley said as Duckie blinked realizing what was happening.

"Right let's move on to the next Fandom, Fandom Eleven: Pirates of the Caribbean." Duckie said shyly as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

The camera moved to the docks where the gallows platform stands. The Black Pearl was nicely tied up at one of the piers. Governor Swann stood on the gallows, or what usually was the gallows, so that he could see over the crowd. He put his hand into a bowl that looked like a treasure chest and pulled out a small slip of paper. He briefly scanned the paper before addressing the crowd, " Our first Tribute from Fandom Eleven is Jack Sparrow." The crowd looked around for the pirate. Suddenly, Jack appeared on stage and addressed the governor.

"I believe there should be a captain before that," Captain Jack said to the governor. The governor scowled in response and continued with his speech.

"Our next tribute from the fandom is Captain Hector Barbossa." Barbossa climbed the stairs to the gallows and took his place next to Jack.

"Why do you get to be captain and I don't… you don't even have a ship," pouted Jack as the camera zoomed out of the Fandom.

"Well Duckie, you know this fandom better than I do. What do you think?" Smiley asked.

"I think this will add some more rivalry and drama to this already exciting games," Duckie answered excitedly.

"To the next Fandom! Fandom Twelve: Ghost Adventures!" Smiley said as the camera cut away from news room.

Zak's dark basement filled the screen. The crew and producers of the show were all crammed into the room. It even looked like some ghosts were in the room, judging from the cold temperature and random light anomalies. The furniture had been moved so that a stage with a podium and a large glass skull could fit. Jay, one of the audio and visual techs, stood by the podium ready to pull a name and change the fates of two people in the room. " Our first tribute is," he read of the slip of paper, " Sorry boss, Zak Bagans." The head of the Ghost Adventures crew walked up the stage and stood next to the skull bowl. Jay continued, " Our final tribute is Billy Tolley.

Zak commented, "This will be an interesting adventure."

Billy hesitantly responded, "This wasn't in my contract when I was hired."

The camera cut off and went back to the two hosts sitting at the table.

"And those are the 24 tributes for this year's Fandom Games," Duckie shouted throwing her papers into the air.

"Thank you for joining us for this years recap of the reapings of the Fandom Games! We will see you again with the opening ceremonies where all the tributes are paraded in their Fandom's traditional costumes," Smiley said happily as some confetti fell from the ceiling covering the two at the news desk.

"I'm Duckie!"

"And I'm Smiley!"

"This is us signing off!" The two hosts said as the camera cut off.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Duckie here! please feel free to review and like! We like feedback!

This is a parody of the Hunger Games (obviously)

Don't forget to check out my good friend Smileyface519. She is an awesome author and my helper for this story.( she has the same story on her account as well)

oh and p.s. We own none of these TV shows, books, and movies. All we own is our own characters.

Until I post again, CoolasDuck


End file.
